Wake Me Up When This is Over
by addekluv
Summary: Private Practice/Grey's Anatomy Addison/Derek Set during PrP episode 10 entitled, "Blowups" when Bizzy is berating Addison in her office.


**Private Practice/Grey's Anatomy**

**Addison/Derek**

**A note: I have to admit that I have no idea where this fic is going. It's just an idea that has been swirling in my head after "Blowups" aired. While Bizzy was berating Addison about how she gave everything up for her children, being the crazy Addek that I am, I wanted Derek to be there. So, here's what I was wishing for...unrealistic as it may be. But, hey, that's why we have fics right? =)**

"That's enough."

Startled by the interruption, Bizzy turned around, surprised to see Derek standing in Addison's office doorway. A grin instantly formed on her face while Addison glanced up, then closed her eyes again hoping to shut out the entire world, and went back to hanging her head in her arms. "Derek! I didn't expect to see you," Bizzy stated, changing from her brutal attack on Addison to the sweet ex-mother-in-law she thought she should present to the world in a matter of a nanosecond.

"Obviously," Derek dryly retorted.

Swiveling back toward the still-cowering Addison, Bizzy continued, "Goodness, Addison. I'm surprised Derek would come to your rescue after what you did to him. I'm _actually_ surprised he would even want to _look_ at you after..."

Derek halted Bizzy before she had a chance to continue. "I said, that's enough."

Bizzy's mouth formed a straight line while she rose her posture to it's full height. "Fine. We were done here anyway. Addison, do call me if you'd like to have dinner before my plane leaves."

Addison nodded while still refusing to pick her head up to meet her mother's face.

Derek stepped to the side to allow Bizzy to pass through the doorway. Cocking his head, he took in Addison's form and attire. He couldn't remember a time when she had looked so beaten down. His memory flashed back to when he left her in New York, but he admitted to himself that he wasn't there to see what she had looked like. He figured it was probably something like the way she looked like now, or worse, but he would never know if that were true.

Addison rose, sniffed a few times, quickly brushed the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, and walked around the back of her desk. "Bizzy's right. You don't have to rescue me. That's not your job anymore." She felt as if she were in some type of cruel nightmare that she couldn't walk away from. "Why _are_ you here?" Throwing her arms in the air, she asked, "How did you know about all of this?"

"Sam called me. He was concerned and from what I just witnessed, and the way you look like you haven't changed out of that sweatshirt in a few days, I can understand why."

"That's not funny," Addison mumbled while fiddling with a pen that looked lonely on her otherwise pristine desktop.

"I'm not trying to be."

"Bizzy's a lesbian."

Derek furrowed his brows and waited for her to continue, knowing that she would.

"My entire childhood was basically one big lie. All along, I thought that I was protecting Bizzy from this raging cheater, when in fact, I was doing it all for nothing because the Captain knew about her choice of partners. Who, by the way, is Susan. You remember her, right? My father's so-called personal assistant? The one who I _thought _was screwing the Captain, but was actually screwing my mother for the past 20 years." Addison managed to get through the short speech without breaking up until the very end where her last words were spoken in that high-pitched sound that usually escapes before a complete break down begins. "And you know what's really pathetic?" Waiting a beat and getting no response from Derek other than a stare, she continued, "my father has known about this from the beginning and he stays with her because he loves her. Pathetic, right? I mean, he's just _there, _waiting, knowing she's in love with someone..."

Addison suspended herself from finishing the sentence knowing that she could've been describing herself a mere few years ago. Looking down at the plain black pen, she made a swipe at her eyes, daring the tears to begin again.

Silently, Derek held out his arms.

She glanced up at him and shook her head while her face began to scrunch together as she tried her best to control her bubbling emotions.

Derek stepped towards her rounding the desk that was between them. "It's okay. Come here."

Shaking her head again, she replied, quietly, "I can't."

"Come here."

Unable to resist his command any longer, she stepped toward him burying her head under his chin while beginning to openly weep. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, allowing his fingers to curl into the nape of her neck, and whispered, "_This_ is why I'm here."


End file.
